The present disclosure relates to product information encoding, and more specifically, to dot-matrix product information encoding.
Food traceability is important to food safety. A key to tracking & tracing food in the distribution chain is recordation of product information adequately throughout the distribution chain. Tracking & tracing codes for food products are commonly printed on food packaging using dot-matrix printing, which may become partially or completely unreadable during the manufacturing and/or distribution process.